Frozen for a Time
by Jemxbublez
Summary: This is the end. The final battle that will decide the fate of the entire wizarding world, and Hermione is prepared to do whatever it takes to help her friends win. When a surprising chain of events leads to the freezing of time, Hermione is presented with just the opportunity she needs to change the lives of everyone she knows.
1. Chapter 1 - A clash of colors

**Frozen for a time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… WOW that was painful to type… (Sigh). **

Chapter 1: A clash of colours

Red, green, yellow and orange. Bright showers of colour spiraling in a million different directions to form a mesmerizing display of terrifying power. One moment Hermione was in a trance and the next thing she knew her world was fading from stark vibrancy to darkening hues of black.

Minuets or was it hours later Hermione woke on the hard cold ground of a Hogwarts corridor. Her head whirled as she forced herself into an upright position. The swiftness of the motion was so great that it almost caused Hermione to once again succumb to the veil of thick nothingness.

As her eyes adjusted to the mass of colours surrounding her, she carefully stood gripping tightly to the wand that was still clutched in her right hand.

Momentarily taken aback, Hermione slowly spun around surveying the room about her she was sure that her eyes must be playing some sort of trick with her vision, because there was no way that what she was seeing was truly real. Everything was the same as it had been moments before, and her visible surroundings weren't just similar they were EXACTLY the same.

Hermione was still in the middle of a full out battle scene. She could clearly see both her friends and her enemies standing as they had before, perched like marble carved statues frozen in mid attack.

Alarm filled Hermione as she approached the person closest to her. Carefully she waved her hand in front of the boy's face trying to detect even the slightest sign of a reaction, but there was none.

Hermione began to panic as she moved around the room try to spot any signs of movement.

Hermione didn't have the slightest idea of how this had happened. Only minutes before she had been in a heated fervent battle with a hooded death eater, and then randomly out of nowhere she had found herself sprawled on the rather uncomfortably rigid stone floor.

Hermione was positive that some sort of spell had been cast so that time would stand still, but in all her years of extended study she had never heard of a spell that could stop time, and in any case why would she be the only one to remain untouched by the enchantments magic.

Considering her present options Hermione came to the realization that she could use this rather strange situation to her advantage.

Now that Hermione had adjusted to her present predicament she was able to move with purpose, carefully making her way through the crowd of people to the nearest hooded figure.

Taking a deep breath Hermione slowly reached out her quivering hand to take hold of the death eaters extended wand.

At first the wand refused to budge, but with another hard tug the wand gradually slipped from the man's firm grip. Hermione let out an excited shout as she carefully slipped the want into her coat pocket.

Brandishing her own wand Hermione quickly muttered a spell under her breath and long thick cords of rope exploded from its pointed tip speedily wrapping around the death eaters silent form.

…

Once Hermione had disarmed and bound every death eater in the long quiet corridor she headed through an adjoining passageway that lead into a very large high ceilinged great room.

Inside there were more people frozen, and scattered about the room like a child's discarded toys. Hermione cautiously walked further into the room until with a gasp of shock she noticed against a distant wall the crouched form of Nyphadora Tonks.

In front of her stooped form Hermione could see her husband Remus Loopin, who was standing with his hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to protect his wife from the menacing green spell that had been aimed in their direction.

Dashing over to the close companions Hermione used all her strength to push Loopin's stiff body out of the line of fire. Once she had safely lugged him out of the way, Hermione began moving Tonks to the side as well.

Brushing off the sweat that had begun to bead on her forehead Hermione's mind began to run through a series of possible outcomes.

Hermione knew that this spell most likely wouldn't last much longer, and she also knew that she had to use the time remaining to her in the best possible way.

Making up her mind Hermione decided that the best thing to do in her situation would be to give her friends as much of an advantage as possible.

Running fast and hard Hermione cast spell after spell at her enemies taking great satisfaction when each spell struck home.

Passing through room after room Hermione did all that she could to help any of her alias that were in potentially dangerous or uncomfortable situations.

In one room Hermione spotted a young boy who was most likely not yet of age. His body was suspended in mid-air and he was slightly slanted over a staircase railing.

Hermione blinked as she watched the boy's body ever so slowly begin to tilt. Putting on a burst of speed Hermione dashed over to the railing and stretched out her arm so that she could grab onto the boys ankle.

Heaving backwards with all her strength Hermione pulled the boy forward, and tumbled to the ground.

When Hermione landed she looked over at the small boy and noticed that he was still moving very slightly, as if he was stuck inside a jar of molasses.

Time was speeding up and Hermione knew that she didn't have much time left, jumping to her feet she started forward heading down a tapered hallway that lead towards the room of requirement.

…

In the distance Hermione could see four familiar figures in mid-battle with a group of death eaters. As she neared the group she noticed how their movements were slowly beginning to speed up and the closer she got the faster time seemed to return to normal.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted an abnormal movement, turning she widened her eyes as she saw the wall closest to the group begin to collapse.

Hermione's mind went blank as she stared at the scene before her. Harry, Ron and Percy were all far enough away that they would most likely be in very little danger, but Fred… Fred was standing right underneath the walls deadly course.

Without thinking Hermione leapt forward flinging herself at Fred and knocking him to the ground. She could hear the sounds of rubble falling all around her, as she looked down into Fred shocked face.

"HERMIONE!" She heard Fred shout right before her mind went blank.

**TBC! Thank you for reading the very first chapter of my very first (public) fanfiction. I know this chapter was relatively short, but I promise if you guys like this story I will make the next chapters even longer, and please I hate to beg but a review or two would seriously make my day… like a lot… like so much I might even post a chapter… or two!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares are the worst

** Frozen For A Time**

**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I am not J. K. Rolling.**

**A/N: First things first, I have to apologize to everyone. I did not intend to take so long to update, but it seems as if unforeseen forces are trying to stop me from writing (AKA the wizard that fuels my computer decided to disapparate to who knows where causing my PC to shut down, which gives me very little time to type). But because of all your amazing reviews I have decided to use my magical powers of persuasion to get my family members to loan me some computer time. So here is chapter two (YAY!) please enjoy!**

Chapter two: Nightmares are the worst

Hermione was sitting in front of a grand oak desk that was placed adjacent from a small-framed window, which looked out to the fenced in yard below – a yard Hermione knew only too well. For years she had grown up playing outside in that very yard since the age of two, when she had her parents had first moved to the small quaint house, with the yard full of flowers. Hermione could remember spending many days reading on that lawn, her petite body stretched out among the yards tall grasses.

As Hermione took in her surroundings she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she stared out at the much too familiar scene. This was a dream that Hermione had been having more and more frequently. In the begging she had desperately wanted to believe that what she was seeing was real.

Repeatedly she would leap up from her desk and run down the stair that lead to the living room below. Hurriedly She would throw open the door to the modest room, calling out to her parents as she did.

Then Hermione would see them sitting on the families couch smiling up at her with tears welling in their eyes, and she would run to them throwing her arms out wide ready to embrace them. And then they would vanish only to be replaced by the darkly hooded figures of dementors. They would reach out towards her with their scabbed and rotting hands and she would try to run, but there was never any escape. They would always catch her and pull her into their cold embrace, and as they would tilted her face up towards their own masked ones she would feel her soul slowly begin to slip away from her body. Then she would wake up with her entire body covered in a cold sweat.

But Hermione had learned from too many repeated mistakes that it was better to stay where she was, sitting at her favorite old desk until she felt her body being dragged away from dream land and back to reality.

This particular unwanted fantasy was taking longer than normal to subside and Hermione was beginning to wonder whether she should just go down stairs and finally end this, when she unexpectedly felt a blinding pain pulse at the back of her head.

Hermione felt like her skull was continually being hit over the head with a golf club as she slowly tried to open her heavy lidded eyes.

The first thing Hermione saw was a mop of untidy fiery red hair situated right in front of her face. As her eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the room, Hermione could clearly see the sleeping form of Fred Weasley.

Half of Fred's body was sprawled out across Hermione mattress and the other half was placed rather awkwardly on top of a stuffed arm chair.

Sensing Hermione's slight movements Fred slowly began to stir, moving his hand across the bed to ruffle his already rumpled mound of hair.

"Hermione," Fred spluttered, suddenly wide awake his face a mask of utter surprise. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Hermione stated in a slightly bewildered tone. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Two and a half days," Fred answered slowly. "Madam Pomfrey said that your body was pushed beyond normal magical means, and as a result you were temporarily in a coma of sorts."

"But… But wait! No that's not possible," Hermione stuttered grabbing onto Fred's arm with a vice like grip. "What about the war? What about Voldemort, and harry?!"

Reaching out his arms Fred grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders, turning her body so that she was forced to look at him.

"Calm down," Fred ordered. "There's no need to worry okay everything is fine, everyone is fine!" "The war is over Hermione! We won, WE WON!"

Hermione's mouth was hanging half open as she stared up at Fred. Slowly she closed it as tears started to pool in her coffee colored eyes. "It's over? We won?" Hermione hurriedly wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek, as a wide smile spread across her pale face.

**Thank you so much for reading! I know it is really short, but under the circumstances this is the best that I could do. My brother brought is bringing my computer into work so hopefully it should be fixed soon. Please R & R, and I will try and post soon because chapter 3 is almost done.**


End file.
